<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey and milk (and carrot) by hooneysteak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337753">honey and milk (and carrot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooneysteak/pseuds/hooneysteak'>hooneysteak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Heeseung, Alpha Park Sunghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jongseong | Jay, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooneysteak/pseuds/hooneysteak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay smells like home to Heeseung, the first thing he selfishly wants for once in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this universe and omegas getting pampered, so here we are~~</p><p>this is a work of fiction, I can't believe I need to mention this every time :D </p><p>please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>Heeseung always gets mistaken by others as a Beta or sometimes even an Omega. He's tall, big with wide shoulders, but has a soft face and demeanor. He doesn't believe in raising his voice, the <em>Alpha voice</em>, or use his second gender to his advantage, so he never really fits in.</p><p>Even his family worries, afraid others Alphas might fight him because he's easy pray. They have nothing to worry about, he chooses not to fight, doesn't mean he <em>can't.</em></p><p>It's suffocating though and another reason for him to move out, far away, off to Seoul on his own.</p><p>A decision he regrets, already late to his first class, just reaching the campus. Way too big for someone like him, who grew up in a small town and the surroundings too loud and bright, nothing he's used to.</p><p>Heeseung turns around, calling it a day in his head, when he runs into someone else, lucky him. It's only thanks to his instincts that he catches them in time, and let go as if burned, after making sure they're alright.</p><p>It's a guy, around his age, long blonde hair falling into a handsome face. His eyes observe him with a mixture of disinterest and curiosity.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he apologizes and bows down, polite to a fault. He hears an amused snort and looks up to the stranger smirking at him in an amicable way. “Is fine, I'm not some damsel in distress. Shit can happen,” he waves it off, voice smooth and smile noticeable.</p><p>Also he's glowing.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't stay up playing video games all night.</p><p>“I'm Jay,” he introduces himself, before Heeseung can walk away and peeks at the crumpled sheet in his hands. “Heeseung,” he mutters back. He makes no move to stop Jay from stealing the paper and reading it, his nose scrunched up in thought.</p><p>It's something he missed, but Jay is <em>cute.</em> Whatever this revelation means to him.</p><p>“You're new here, hyung,” Jay says matter of factly, studying his plan and starting to walk, making Heeseung hurry after him confused. “Hmmm, you're already late for the first lesson, so never mind that. Excuse yourself later, should be enough. Is your first day, they should cut you some slack.”</p><p>He mumbles a bit when he speaks, why isn't it getting on Heeseung's nerves.</p><p>Jay stops before an open room, a few students are already seated inside. “Here, your next lesson,” he says cheerfully and politely gives his sheet back.</p><p>Heeseung still isn't sure what to say or do. “T–Thank you, Jay–ssi.” He decides for the polite route and bows again. This time Jay laughs, little delighted sounds that light up the hallway and make the other students look at them curiously.</p><p>His eyes crinkle, showing he grew up laughing a lot and it's so pretty, Heeseung finds himself smiling as well. “I'm younger than you, hyung ~ No need for the –ssi really haha. Lemme know if you need help again.” A wave and he's already around the corner, when Heeseung realizes he has no way of contacting him.</p><p>He knew his name, appearance and the soothing smell of honey he had the chance to sniff once.</p><p>Strangely it reminds him of home.</p><p>*</p><p>For the second time Heeseung is actually on his way to the convenience store, craving some late night ramyun, when he smells distressed Omega pheromones in the air. In heat to be specifically.</p><p>His nose always was more sensitive, so it's easy for him to distinguish between the strong, sweet smell and the more subtle Alpha ones in the surrounding area. His feet are already walking towards the scene, making sure the Omega is safe, remembering all the gruesome stories he read in articles. Heeseung won't let something like this happen under his watch.</p><p>His only thought was to make sure the Omega is alright.</p><p>He stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice. “Wanna take a go at a defenseless omega, in heat on top?, <em>pathetic losers</em>,” Jay sneers, voice so cold it makes Heeseung shudder. He can't believe it's the same guy who helped him around and laughed with a pure heart. He peeks around and sees him standing tall before someone covering on the ground, the poor Omega is shivering, a leather jacket loosely laid on top of them.</p><p>It's probably Jay's since the other is only wearing a shirt in this weather.</p><p>The way he positioned himself before the Omega, like a wall separating them from the two Alphas, is a mesmerizing sight and Heeseung's breath hitches. It's so powerful, so cool.</p><p>Heeseung is instantly charmed.</p><p>The Alphas are now growling, shooting insults back and just as he's about to step in, show his support for Jay, one of them shouts “Omegas sole reason to exist is being a hole to fuck anyway, to breed them like the bitches they are.” And next thing you know Jay punches the bastard so hard, he tumbles back in shock, nose bleeding and probably broken as well, judging from the ugly crackling that resonated before.</p><p>Jay stretches his legs and gets into a fighting chance, demeanor full of confidence, sexy.</p><p>“<em>One more word</em> out of your ugly mug, asshole and I'll show you and your bastard of a friend what I think of your <em>opinion</em>,” he snarls, voice dripping with venom. And while one of them, the dumbass who just got his ass handed to him, looks ready to fight, the other shakes his head and drags his friend away.</p><p>A good decision, Heeseung who grew up with fights knows when someone bluffs. Jay wasn't.</p><p><em>So cool</em>, he smiles to himself, happy to know people like Jay exist in their mad world.</p><p>Jay makes sure to spit after them, and only when they're really gone, he turns his back towards them .</p><p>The Omega is a boy, face red and sweaty, eyes big and teary. “I didn't need your h–help,” he defiantly says, voice breaking in the end as he starts to sob.</p><p>Instead of getting offended, Jay snorts and squats down, not wanting the other to look up at him.</p><p>“Can't leave a fellow omega alone, right? Especially an adorable one like you,” he coos and winks, patting the boys head gently, whose mouth falls open, just as surprised as Heeseung feels.</p><p>“Omega,” he echoes, bewildered.</p><p>Omega, Omega, <em>Omega.</em></p><p>Jay laughs, once again lifting up the mood, and helps the boy up slowly, putting him into the jacket and making sure it covers him completely. He cups the boys face and leans his forehead against his, gauging how far along he is. He lets him go with a satisfied hum.</p><p>Heeseung leans his back at the wall, where he is technically creeping at them, for support as his heart is beating way too fast to be considered normal.</p><p>It's a first for him to react like this, he always had a good control over his secondary gender, not even going crazy over Omegas in heat, so for him to feel like this, over some words, is a premiere.</p><p>It confuses him and he tries to stop himself from doing something stupid.</p><p>Like running towards Jay, not only scaring him but the poor boy as well.</p><p>Heeseung would never stoop so low.</p><p>“Come on, lemme take you home. You shouldn't be outside anyway, you look like<em> what</em>, ten tops,” Jay jokes around, creating a comfortable atmosphere as he takes the boys hand into his. Either not realizing or ignoring how he turns even more red under his care.</p><p>“I ran out of suppressants, and my heat started suddenly when I wanted to buy new ones,” he explains, voice so soft, Heeseung nearly missed it.</p><p>Jay hums. “And your parents,” he asks, making the boy stop in his tracks, shoulders slumped. “They're in Japan, I came with a dance scholarship to fulfill my dream.” He bites his lips anxiously, waiting for critique like everyone else did, when he told them about his decision.</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>, sorry for asking,” Jay apologizes and rubs his arm in a soothing manner. “Sucks, but I got you now,” he continues casually, continuing their walk and Heeseung took it as his cue to not follow them anymore, feeling bad enough already.</p><p>“Nishimura Riki, please call me Niki,” the boy, Niki, introduces more confident than before. “Park Jongseong, Jay is fine,” he answers, smile genuine and bright. His eyes fall on the jacket, his lips pursed in thought.</p><p>“My mate's smell seems to calm you, gonna let you borrow his jacket. Need it back later though, he gets pretty whiny when I'm not wearing it haha,<em> stupid alphas right?</em> First heat without suppressants will be <em>hell</em> already, I'll look what I have at home to help and bring it around. I'm not a bad cook, so lemme know if there's something you like to eat, Japanese maybe?, I'll try my best for you~,” Jay mutters in thought, Niki is looking at him in awe and appreciation.</p><p>Heeseung's heart meanwhile shattered.</p><p>My mate's <em>smell</em>.</p><p>My <em>mate</em>.</p><p><em>My</em>.</p><p>*</p><p>The third time he meets Jay, it's in the library. It's been a while and Heeseung had enough time to ignore his blossoming feelings for someone he met briefly, he's doing a great job.</p><p>Until he didn't.</p><p>Right as Jay drops down in the seat next to him, smiling brightly as if he wants to rival the sun and eyes sparkling like little stars in the night sky. And of course wearing his <em>mate</em>'s black leather jacket, a heart earring dangling from his right ear, suiting him perfectly.</p><p>Heeseung wants to scream, instead he nods towards him politely and goes back towards his book, already forgetting which subject it was and ignoring the way his fingers dig into the pages, as the sweet smell of honey becomes stronger with Jay leaning forward innocently.</p><p>“Hyuuung, are you ignoring me~” Jay whines cutely, anyone else would look ridiculous in his eyes, he makes it somehow work. Of course he does. Or maybe Heeseung is that far gone. “I'm not,” he answers calmly, closing his book to give his full attention to the other.</p><p>He's a weak man after all.</p><p>Jay rewards him with a smile sweeter than cotton candy and lays his head in one hand, watching him with eagle eyes. “Tell me about yourself,” he demands, and who was Heeseung to say no to that. His honey smell produces a gentle atmosphere, unconsciously telling everyone around that an Omega feels safe, comfortable.</p><p>Stupid second gender, making Heeseung succumb to it as well so easily.</p><p>To distract himself, he starts talking, how he never fitted into the small town life, while being surrounded by his family made him at ease and how much he misses his parents, how others started to judge his every action when he presented, the prejudices, lost friendships, how he hates the way others get treated just because of their secondary gender, something they have no power over and how he's hoping for Seoul to be the new start, a better start for him.</p><p>He isn't sure why he's baring so much of himself to someone he barely knows, just the way Jay listens attentively, not interrupting him throughout his narratives, makes him feel so comfortable, <em>heard.</em></p><p>Heeseung has always been told that he's a great listener.</p><p>But a listener needs a listener too.</p><p>“Weird people you met throughout your life, hyung,” Jay concludes, playing with his earring, lips set in a pout. “Don't worry, people here are way more chilled~ <em>I'm an Omega </em>by the way, no one ever made me feel weird about it, so–,” he stops, furrowing his eyebrows. “Never mind, maybe I'm privileged or sum. I grew up with my mate, he's not exactly a typical Alpha.</p><p>Maybe you know him, his name is Park Sunghoon.”</p><p>Heeseung sighs inwardly.</p><p>Of course he knows <em>Park Sunghoon</em>, everyone and their mother knows top national ice skating athlete, pride of South Korea, most beautiful and elegant Alpha on this planet, Park motherfucking Sunghoon.</p><p>At least he lost to someone way out of his league, he can lick his wounds in peace now.</p><p>“I do,” he says slowly, eyes glued to the mark on Jay's neck. Growing up with everyone hiding their marks, as if it's something to be ashamed of, belonging to someone, makes him curious as to why Jay flaunts it around like a trophy, he doesn't seem like the type to do that.</p><p>Jay follows his glance and slaps a hand over it, clearly embarrassed. “Ah, haha, yeah Hoonie likes me to have it in the open, especially when he's away,” he confesses shyly, ears burning red. <em>Cute</em>, makes the bitter feeling from mentioning his mate ebb away. “He's honestly an<em> dumbass</em>, he somehow believes every Alpha on the campus would try to court me otherwise. Laughable right? I'm nobody special, unlike him.” He rolls his eyes, definitely not aware of the effect he has.</p><p>Heeseung thinks, albeit reluctant, that Sunghoon is a very smart man and Jay is hopelessly dense.</p><p>From the moment the younger stepped in Heeseung already saw three Alphas and two Betas eyeing him, only stopping when they saw the mark, clearly smelled his mate on him or saw him sit with Heeseung, probably mistaking him for his Alpha. Sadly.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees, not wanting to trouble the blissful unaware Omega, who bought out his water and gulps it down hastily.</p><p>Heeseung really should've excused himself, as he watches some drops run down his chin and neck, right towards his cursed mark.</p><p><em>This is unhealthy</em>, he stays anyway.</p><p>*</p><p>Heeseung is, ironically, on his way to buy ramyun when he meets Jay again. Someone whimpering, awfully familiar, makes him nearly run towards the sound.</p><p>There, sitting down against a wall in a dark alley, sits Jay, knees to his chest, panting and trembling all over. Heeseung breathes in, big mistake, the sickly sweet smell turns his stomach around and he feels a growl rise in his chest, eyes changing colors.</p><p>So he does the first thing his mind provides, biting down into his hand <em>hard</em>, so hard in fact he'll walk around with teeth marks for a while.</p><p>The blood and marks are worth it, when his thoughts immediately clear up. He tentatively steps forward, stopping only when Jay's whimper gets louder, sounding more distressed.</p><p>Heeseung crouches down, eyes searching for Jays to see how far gone he is. They're glazed over, sweat is forming on his face and his cheeks are glowing red, he's ethereal like this. Heeseung gulps.</p><p>“Where is your mate, Jongseong–ah,” he asks firmly, hating how he needs to use his Alpha voice, knowing it gets through Jay faster this way.</p><p>“C–<em>Competition</em>, I'm so hot, Alpha, <em>please help me</em>,” he begs, biting down on his plump lips and Heeseung shakes his head, nails digging into his thigh, leaving marks there as well.</p><p>But Jay's well being is his utmost priority right now.</p><p>He pulls out his phone to call Sunghoon, suddenly glad Jay demanded him to save his friends numbers, including his mate's. <em>“Just in case you get tired of me~”</em></p><p>“<em>Park Sunghoon, who's there,</em>” a deep voice picks up and Heeseung prays for a miracle.</p><p>“Lee Heeseung speaking, Jay's friend.” It's silent, the background noises gone. “<em>Is he alright,</em>” Sunghoon asks, voice dangerously low.</p><p>“No,” he answers truthfully, not intimidated. “He's in pre-heat and I found him in an alley near my home.”</p><p>The other starts to curse, a weird mixture of Korean and English surprisingly. “<em>He always gets super hungry before his heat, I should've noticed</em>,” he mutters, probably not intending for Heeseung to hear it. Honestly it surprises him, Alphas usually struggle to admit mistakes, typical do at least.</p><p>“<em>I'll be back in two days, can you take care of Jay in my stead until then, Heeseung–ssi</em>.”</p><p>Heeseung stops breathing, apparently he should get his ears checked “E–Excuse me,” he stutters, feeling hot all of a sudden. “<em>I know it's a lot to ask for, but Jay only speaks highly of you. Our Alpha friend is currently visiting family in Australia and Jongseong can't survive without an Alpha through his heat, I wish I was kidding</em>.”</p><p>Heeseung stops functioning, completely. “<em>And don't worry he's on birth control, we want to wait a bit until his studies end</em>.”</p><p>That's not the problem, but good to know.</p><p>“<em>I rather have him with someone he knows and trusts, than to call the services</em>,” Sunghoon seems to know exactly what to say to bring Heeseung back to the present. “I'll take care of him,” he growls suddenly, eyes burning red, he won't let an unfamiliar Alpha touch Jay with his dirty hands.</p><p>“<em>Thank you, hyung</em>,” he sounds genuinely grateful. “<em>I hope you remember, even when you fill my mate's body with your seeds, he's MINE</em>.” His voice is cold, finale, no chance to negotiate.</p><p>“Of course,” Heeseung responds quickly, watching Jay sniffle at his clothes pitifully, all a bit too big for him, all from his mate.</p><p>Because even in his state and left alone, he wants to be surrounded by Sunghoon only.</p><p>No place for him, no competition, just an opportunity for him to have a taste of something so sweet and special you cry and a chance to let these feelings go.</p><p>Heeseungs ends the call with the promise to give Sunghoon updates later. He bends down to pick Jay up, carrying him bridal style towards his home, ignoring his erratic heartbeat when he snuggles into his chest and sighs contentedly.</p><p><em>Only helping a friend out</em>, he repeats in his head so it becomes real. He isn't sure it works.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter we will see jay spending time in heeseung's care~ </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/hooneysteak"> nsfw twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hooneysteak">curiouscat</a> if you don’t like to comment here or stuff :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. heat(her)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heeseung isn’t sure when the madness started, was it when he watched Jay jerk off or when he pressed him down the mattress as he fucked his knot slowly into him, one second away to claim him. It certainly was somewhere along the way.</p><p>(Heather is a desirable person)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR THOSE THAT MISSED IT: the tags changed to explicit, if this isn’t your cup you should exit this story!! :) </p><p>I listened to 'nct127s - gimme gimme' an unhealthy amount while writing this, suggest you listen to the song as well (maybe while reading, gasp) and generally listen to their new japanese album, issa bop like always (Lipstick is another fav!) </p><p>I wanted to thank everyone for the feedback, especially the comments always motivate me &lt;3 I hope this chapter is good skdfkskfjd writing smut is always, hard (haha). nonetheless I hope you enjoy~</p><p>tw cw // nsfw top!heeseung bttm!jay knotting breeding kink rough behavior consensual voyeurism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>Heeseung punches in the code, Jay safely tucked in his arms and steps inside.</p><p>The pleasant warmth and familiarity of his home calms him down instantly. He brings Jay to his bedroom and gently places him on it. Not a second after he starts to whimper again, grabby hands tugging at his heartstrings and he takes them in his, softly pressing kisses down on each knuckle.</p><p>“I'm going to prepare a bath and make you something to eat afterwards,<em> alright</em>?” It isn't, Heeseung sees it from the way his bottom lip trembles and how tears start to gather in his eyes. He sighs and looks around, finding the plush bunny he got as a child and presents it to Jay.</p><p>“Can you take care of–“ Heeseung, 21, not good at making up names on the spot.”–<em>Jjongddongie </em>until I'm done,” he pleads, eyes big, remembering all the compliments he got because of them and is relieved when Jay nods, taking the black bunny from his hands and cradling it like a baby.</p><p>Heeseung might've taken some pictures, <em>maybe</em>, just to share with Sunghoon of course.</p><p>“Look around all you want, you're allowed to touch everything in this home, Jay–ah,” he reminds him gently, knowing Omegas feel more submissive before their heat, even for someone as strong willed as Jay. The other just nods, playing around with the bunny and making cute faces at it.</p><p>Heeseung's hand slips once more and more pictures are taken.</p><p>Afterwards he really prepares the bath, puts the rice in the cooker while looking for things to use as side dishes, happy he still got some leftover kimchi his mother made. Jay follows him to the bathroom, insisting to take Ddongie with him, taking his clothes off without any hesitation, leaving Heeseung in a crisis on his own.</p><p>And wow.</p><p>
  <em>Ahhh, he's really perfect, huh. </em>
</p><p>Jay isn't shy at all standing before him naked, soft suntanned skin, perfect to dig into and leave marks behind. Speaking of marks, his eyes wander towards the space between his shoulder and neck, building a stark contrast against his flawless skin, and strangely suiting at the same time. It's a timeless symbol, more intimate than a wedding band could ever be.</p><p>His throat feels a little dry.</p><p>Heeseung helps him into the tub, grateful he splurged and decided for an apartment including one, remembering the fluttering thought to one day take care of<em> his</em> Omega here, ironic how the situation turned out.</p><p>What he loves about Jay is him just talking on his own, he tells him about his week, how he was on his way to buy melon ice cream he usually gets together with Sunghoon on their walks when Heeseung found him. He hums and gently massages his scalp as he shampoos his hair.</p><p>The way Jay acts before his heat settles in endears him to no end, his urges to protect him rise and he wishes this moment would last forever.</p><p>Just like his fruitless thoughts, the water drains everything away.</p><p>“<em>Hyung, how many mooore~</em>,” Jay whines, pouting and looking adorable in the fluffy blue bathrobe Heeseung put him in. He still makes a cute pose, smile bright and natural.</p><p>“Aaaand done haha, let's call Sunghoon,” Heeseung suggests, grin widening when he sees Jay eyes sparkle, agreeing with him excitedly.</p><p>
  <em>Cute pup.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Sadly, the cozy atmosphere didn't last long. Heeseung notices the first signs as they're watching a movie. Jay couldn't sit still anymore, expression tight, going as far as putting the popcorn aside.</p><p>He loves to snack, why would he put it aside.</p><p>But Heeseung acts nonchalant, as if he doesn't hear Jay opening his pants and wiggling out of them, as if he doesn't smell the arousal mixed with his honey scent, as if he didn't catch a glimpse of the pretty pink cock in lacy underwear. <em>Nope</em>, he stays blind, trying to recite some prayers he remembers.</p><p>There is no way he can ignore Jay speaking to him <em>directly</em> though. “Sorry, hyung,” he whispers, tone genuine, lower than usual, rather than reassuring him, it turns Heeseung on.</p><p>He stands up, head empty. “Y–<em>Yeah</em>, hyung will give you some privacy, so you can–can uhmmm,” he makes the mistake to look right at Jay, expression flushed and eyes widened, begging him silently,<em> for what?</em>, Heeseung doesn't know, only that the answer is <em>yes</em>. “Please stay, I like being watched,” he confesses, voice dripping with need, hot hot hot.</p><p>It's getting too hot in here, did he remember to turn the aircon on?</p><p>Heeseung is also<em> pretty </em>sure that's exactly how the devil would sound like when he invites him to hell.</p><p>It's working.</p><p>Lee Heeseung is weak and a mere mortal, so he drops down on the couch again, hands in his lap, strained smile hurting his face as he listens to Jay's quiet moans, the sounds from him pumping his dick echoing in the silent room, chasing for a fast release, hints of spiciness mixing with his scent and sweat as he gets nearer,<em> finally.</em></p><p>When was the last time he got hard just from someone pleasuring themselves, <em>never</em>, easy answer.</p><p>His red eyes involuntarily lock with Jay's burning ones, as he comes with a choking “<em>Heesnng hyunng~</em>” on his lips.</p><p>Well, one way to brand something on his mind forever, he guesses.</p><p>21, 22,<em> 23</em>, he opens his fists slowly, trying to regain some of his senses back, remembering the promise he gave himself. This is a favor for a friend in need, he's a tool to help him get through his heat as <em>painless </em>as possible.</p><p>And it's exactly what he's going to be, <em>anything</em> Jay needs.</p><p>So the moment Jay climbs into his lap, he gives him the control. His eyes are now completely glazed over, the specks turned completely golden indicating the start of his heat, but <em>still. </em></p><p>All in all, he's the same kind hearted Park Jongseong he got to know.</p><p>“Alpha,” Jay mutters, voice getting even lower, breathless, seductive in a way to break down his morals, bring him into a type of subspace as well. Basically, he wants that his Alpha takes over, takes him, rails him, marks him, shows him what a good breeding bitch he is.</p><p>But all Heeseung really sees is his lovely friend, who needs him. He brings their foreheads together, preparing his Alpha voice. “What do you want me to do, Omega,” he asks, feeling a bit silly inside, relaxing when Jay shivers against him, eyes crinkling up. He looks so cute, <em>too</em> cute while he makes him see red so easily.</p><p>“<em>Fuck me,</em> I'm yours to devour,” he moans, rubbing against him desperately, already hard again and who's he to say no to such an offering.</p><p>*</p><p>To say having a boy so beautiful, with a soft tanned, lean body and perky nipples, ride on your dick deliciously an experience out of this world, would be an understatement. Somewhere along the way he started to tentatively touch Jay's body, soaking in every reaction, every sound he makes.</p><p>How light touches along the side of his body makes him tighten up, how pinching and rubbing over his nipples makes him throw his head back in ecstasy and his personal favorite, when Jay leans down to engage him in a sloppy kiss, desperately whimpering when he sucks in his tongue, mewling and laying softly play with the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>All in all, Heeseung is pretty smitten, and pretty hard.</p><p>“Hyungie, are you alright,” Jay randomly questions, shy of coming down from his thi–fourth orgasm, definitely more clear in the head now. Heeseung is still trying to find a polite way to tell him to get off him, so he won't do something stupid like, knotting him right here and there.</p><p>Cockwarming, although being nice and all, maybe not while helping a bro out.</p><p>Heeseung tilts his head to the side, gently pushing Jay's sweaty hair out of his face. His breath hitches when he leans into his hand, eyes closing, trusting, precious. Not knowing how much hy hyung desires to ruin him, taint him in every way possible. “What you mean,” he mumbles, fascinated how the sweat runs down his glowing body, openly staring, not caring to be caught.</p><p>“Your smell hmm, is normally like a walk in the forest. Kinda like freedom, familiar, now though–“ Jay stops, biting on his lips as he tries to think, Heeseung meanwhile freezes. “Now is more <em>wet</em>? Feels like a storm coming or sum, can clearly taste the rain.” He shrugs his shoulders embarrassed, not knowing what an effect those simple words have on Heeseung.</p><p>Everyone has a different smell, it's normal, simple at first. Exactly how his impression was when he met Jay for the first time, honey. After a while though you perceive it more intensely, associate it sometimes with scenarios. Nowadays he smells sweetness in the air before Jay arrives, as if he's protected by a warm embrace or sunshine tingling his skin, an instant giddy feeling.</p><p>For Jay to feel this way about him, makes him feel both on top of the world, as down the drain.</p><p>Overwhelmed, he blurts out the first thing he can think of. “And how does Sunghoon feel.”</p><p>
  <em>Why did he ask that?</em>
</p><p>For a second Jay seems to think the same, a doubtful look crosses his face, but clears up the next, face now brightened up, smile so fond, not even registering Heeseung's wistful expression.</p><p>“Hehe, is actually <em>pretty </em>funny~,” he starts, leaning against him comfortably and drawing circles on his chest. Heeseung tries to remember this is all his own damn fault. “Sunghoon seems very prideful, even though he's just a big, dumb goofball. The moment he presented he came to me excited, imaginary tail wagging and all, wanting me to be the first to smell him, since uhm he was mine as well. . .and I told him honestly <em>Hoonie, you don't smell any different to me</em>. Oh man, he gave me the silent treatment afterwards haha! Like a little boy, not talking to me, but not leaving my side either. Idiot.”</p><p>Jay might use harsh words sometimes, but his laugh is light and peaceful, clearly lost in dear memories, and Heeseung isn't sure how this happened, however next to the slight burn he's feeling, his heart grows at the love displayed in front of him.</p><p>In all his life he never saw a love as genuine and pure as the one Jay and Sunghoon shared. And he's saying that with only meeting the guy fleetingly. Of course he had his doubts at first, knowing Sunghoon only from TV and rumors, aware of his title as the ruthless Ice Prince. But that guy is so whipped, he never forgets to bring Jay's favorite drink along, or an umbrella knowing his mate is forgetful when it's about taking care of himself, he even cleans after him, <em>an Alpha cleaning after an Omega</em>, even when Jay tells him with red cheeks not to, it's sweet.</p><p>And painful.</p><p>“–parently I was used to it? He smells fresh to me, warm summer breeze like, is not so penetrant so it goes well with my smell, haha. Must be annoying right? Sickly sweet, sticking to your skin, especially now, sorry,” he wonders with a little apologetic smile, Heeseung shakes his head. “Not at all,” he starts, opening up at bit more since Jay did the first step already.</p><p>“It's like home, sitting on your couch with a cup of honey tea, a nice movie, surrounded by people you love, comfortable, safe.” His smile turns a tad sad at the end, feeling home sick.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Jay exclaims surprised. “Nice to hear that, I never knew,” he laughs lightly, not thinking much about the words he used, Heeseung furrows his brows. “What do you mean, Jongseong–ah? Doesn't your mate tell you, how you smell?”</p><p>Jay lips are pursed, meaning he's thinking about it before shaking his head. “Nah, Hoonie doesn't talk much.” He shrugs his shoulders, as if it isn't a big deal.</p><p>For Heeseung, who thinks communication is a big factor in a relationship, already has his mouth open, ready to explain his way of looking at it, when he hesitates.</p><p>Does he have any right to butt in?</p><p><em>Technically</em> it's not his relationship, not his responsibility and it works for them. He hopes it stays that way.</p><p>*</p><p>Jay wants something.</p><p>Heeseung steps out of the bathroom, roughly drying his hair with a towel, catching Jay peeking at him and looking away nervously. He sighs. “If you want something, you need to tell hyung,” he explains slowly. At first Jay pouts, before standing up and coming to a halt in front of him.</p><p>The honey specks are back. His monkey brain is proud that he needs to look up at him, a bit, but still. “–rknotpweaseIwouldlikethat,” he mumbles, Heeseung isn't sure he heard right. “<em>Pardon</em>,” he asks dumbly, Jays pheromones are all over the place, but he holds his chin up, eyes clear aside of the golden hue, showing it's all Jay, not his Omega. “I want your <em>knot</em>, in me, <em>now</em>, please~,” he repeats more slowly this time.</p><p>Heeseung doesn't imagine the smirk on his face, widening when his hyung starts to growl.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he apologizes, aghast about his behavior, Jay giggles in delight. “Heeseung hyung, you're too proper~ <em>I'm</em> the one asking<em> you</em> to knot me hehe, surprised you're still here, taking care of me so well.”</p><p>Again, careless words Jay throws around. It's something he spotted early. For someone so caring, he sure doesn't believe he's deserving of the same treatment.</p><p>Wait–</p><p>“You want <em>me</em> to knot <em>you</em>,” he chokes out, sweating as the words and their meaning finally finally caught up to him, past concerns completely forgotten.</p><p>The Alpha inside him is scratching on the surface, wanting to be let out.</p><p>Jay tilts his head to the side, adorably confused. “Hmm, yeah? Hoonie didn't tell you, <em>weird</em>. Some Omegas need affection, or toys, this that, in my case I'm only really satisfied with a knot.”</p><p><em>Hoonie </em>certainly didn't mention this little detail.</p><p>“One sec,” Heeseung says, turning his back and breathing deeply in.</p><p>Every cell in his body is telling him to run (his Alpha disagrees), to leave this behind, this is madness, this will not work out, this will only break him, nothing.</p><p>He agrees.</p><p>Heeseung turns around. “Whatever you need, Jongseong–ah,” he mutters, smile showing a bit more teeth than usual.</p><p><em>Fuck it,</em> let him be mad for once in his life.</p><p>Jay, not aware of his inner conflicts, takes him by the hand, trusting as he waits for him to bring him back to the bedroom.</p><p>Oh god, Jay in his sheets. Jay caged under him. Jay taking his knot. Jay smelling like him for days.</p><p>Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, it chants in his head.</p><p>Jay yelps when he pulls him rather abruptly along, working on autopilot at the moment, eager to turn his imagination into reality<em> right now.</em></p><p>Let him be selfish, let him act a bit more rough than usual, let him throw Jay on the bed, he doesn't care in this moment.</p><p>His eyes are switching colors until they stay dark red, seeing Jay on his bed, only wearing one of his shirts out of convenience, as if he belongs nowhere else but here.</p><p><em>Make him ours, keep him forever, he's perfect for us, you want it too, I know</em>, his Alpha coos sweetly.</p><p>In the blink of an eye Heeseung is on top of Jay, a low growl building in his chest, leaning down to lock Jays lips in a filthy kiss, intending to dominate him from the start, showing him how he will take lead now.</p><p>Light whimpers are all he gets in return, if the slick literally pouring out of Jay isn't indicating enough, there'll be no resistance from his side.</p><p>“Want my knot, <em>huh</em>,” he whispers cheekily in his ear, feeling Jay tremor, nails scratching his back frantically, not enough to hurt, but enough to show how desperate his partner is.</p><p>It elates him, makes him more confident, cocky, a dangerous combo.</p><p>Jay writhes under him, eyes completely golden, never losing the contact with him. “<em>Yeees~</em>,” he moans shamelessly, mouth falling open when Heeseung takes one of his already perky nipples in his mouth, bud red and with tiny teeth marks from prior abuse, the sensations he feels are indescribable. The other starts to finger him as well, knowing how sensitive he is, Jay sobs as he and soaks his hand with his delicious slick.</p><p>Even with all the sex they had, Jay is truly insatiable. No wonder a knot is the only thing satisfying him.</p><p>He takes Jay's cute, little dick into his mouth in one go, bopping his head and feeling him clench around his fingers, sucking him in. Heeseung, someone who now knows Park Jongseong's body in and out, rubs over his sweet spot confidently, massaging it teasingly, giddy when he sees Jays eyes roll back, dick twitching and spurting into his mouth.</p><p>Heeseung swallows it down like a good boy, it's not thick anymore, tasting rather neutral. He slaps Jay's ass once, getting a tired look in return. As soon as he gets the message, the Omega turns around obediently, presenting his ass in the air, even wiggling a bit.</p><p>Jay is very playful in bed, fun to have, more fun to keep.</p><p>And Heeseung loves fun, so he bites into it jokingly, totally worth the surprised squeal Jay let out, followed by beautiful laughter, soon getting stuck in his throat as the Alpha slams into him without warning. His hands grip his hips tightly, thrusting in ruthlessly, abusing his prostate over and over, not only making a mess out of Jay, but the sheets under him as well.</p><p>He doesn't care, not when he feels Jay come dry and untouched, hiccuping quietly, muffled, and it only arouses him more, his knot growing, the anticipation to breed taking over his mind, coherent thoughts left behind, barely registering how it can't happen. Not with Jay, not now, not ever really.</p><p>Albeit in this moment his thoughts go as followed: Omega asked him to knot him, Alpha loves to knot Omega, Alpha also loves to breed Omega, thus Omega going to take his puppies well.</p><p>His mouth starts to water involuntarily, movements slowing down as he presses himself onto Jay's burning back, not wanting an inch between them.</p><p>“I'm gonna breed you prettily, sure you're going to bear my pups, <em>our</em> pups,” he snarls, one hand grabbing Jay's throat, wanting to be the sole focus of his attention. Jay gulps a few times, before he nods, lost in subspace as well, not realizing there won't be any pups, at least not now, even if he wanted.</p><p>And god, he <em>wanted</em>. Wanted to give Alpha everything he wished for, like the good Omega he is.</p><p>Heeseung feels superior, making Jay forget about his mate, shrugs the ugly feeling aside as he releases him only to push his head down harshly.</p><p>“I'm gonna breed you so well,” he coos, nibbling at his ear, knowing it's one of his erogenous zones. “You will look so, so pretty carrying my pups, all swollen and full. Yummy. And it's in your DNA, being a good boy, a good Omega for <em>your </em>Alpha right,” he snorts, mocking, plunging into him more, teeth grazing his shoulder, not leaving Jay any choice but to agree, not really able to do more.</p><p>Still, Jay manages to croak out one sentence. “Alpha, knot me, breed me, <em>now.</em>”</p><p>And he does, Heeseung fills Jay's tight heat until the brim, some of it even running out, a shame. A shame is also that he's one second away to bite into his unmarked shoulder, he doesn't. Instead he rolls his hips so that his knot can make his way inside, it's big, bigger than Jay can take, heat or not.</p><p>Jay starts to sob, it's not the lust filled one, but one that sounds hurt, in pain and Heeseung quickly changes their position, spooning him from behind, rubbing his belly to soothe, sweet nothings whispered in his ear non stop. “You are such a good, pup, doing so well taking my knot, one day you'll make your mate so proud like I am, I'm so proud, please it's going to be over soon, I know you can do it, you're the best, baby.”</p><p>Panic rises in his chest, Jay isn't making <em>any </em>sounds. Regret starts to fill his body. Was he too rough, oh god, what if he hates him now, what if he threw him out– wait, this is his home, will Jay leave, what will he tell Sunghoon, oh god he nearly<em> bit </em>him and–</p><p>A sound stops his monologue and he blinks, ears straining to make it out. He sighs in relief, Jay fell asleep while taking his knot, a peek over his shoulder shows him his peaceful expression.</p><p>Something Heeseung could stare at forever, making him feel whole and warm.</p><p>“<em>Sunghoonie, idiot</em>,” Jay breathes, eyebrows furrowed as he smacks his lips, and theoretically Heeseung could've easily dismissed it, ignored it.</p><p>He did neither.</p><p>His eyes land on the pale mark, a bitter reminder that this tanned sunshine boy in his arms will never be <em>his</em> in the long run.</p><p>It doesn't matter what he does, what he feels, what he thinks they could be, because when Heeseung tightens his arms around him, he feels Jay slipping right through them.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, what did you guys think??? lmk hhh next chap sung comes back~! &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/hooneysteak"> nsfw twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hooneysteak">curiouscat</a> if you like to leave fb there~ :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>